clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
KingH10
KingH10 is, technically, the tenth king of the Emperor Penguin line. He also has many, many jobs. Many jobs. He's quite a special penguin. Background King10 was born on Cloud City 3 in the Air Kingdom of Olde Antarctica. When he lived in Olde Antarctica during his youth, he dreamed of going beyond the sky, to the stars and the Moon (which he would in due time). During the Colonial Antarctica era, his family moved to the Emperor Penguins Colony, where a small village was developing. His parents let him leave home on the first day of the millenium (2000) as a New Year's present and a present to be happy about the new life. He then flew to: *South Pole City *Club Penguin Island *New Club Penguin via South Pole City and his parents town. *Neo Domino City He eventually settled on South Pole City, with a holiday house in New Club Penguin. He then met a beautiful girl and they got married. They had a boy about a year after. He did some market research, and found that if he put his holiday house on a private lease, then sold it, he could get twice the money he spent for it over 6 months. He then lived a quiet life in South Pole City. About 7 years later, he found out he could break the Fourth Wall and joined the BoF. He then bought Melvin and the Puffles and started recording demos. Emperorlands He did some more travelling, and flew to Club Penguin again and bought a diving suit. He asked the Hydro Hopper boat driver if he could take it out for a little explore. He stopped around 100 kilometres west of Club Penguin, then put on his diving suit, and plunged down into the depths of the sea. He had heard of a land under the sea, and he wanted to find if it was real. It was. He called the land "Emperorlands". He soon colonized it. A couple of days after it's independence, he started Emperorlands Airlines. Later life KingH10 wanted to make his own online game. He then asked G and Amgirl to help him create a virtual world. A month later, Boptropica Islands was up and running. A few days later, KingH10 wrote a few scripts for his new series, The KingH Family. He got a few cameras and started filming. On the second day of the new year, it was finally broadcast on Emperor TV. He then joined the MMK and was quickly promoted to Teacher's Assistant. Jobs KingH10 has quite a lot of jobs. Here is a list of them. * Actor (Part-time, The KingH Family) * Artist (Full-time) * BoF Department of Mathematics and Department of Rollbacks Worker (Full-time) * Comedian (Part-time, PengTube) * Director (Part-time, The KingH Family) * King of Emperorlands (Full-time) * Script Author (Part-time, The KingH Family) * Spy (Full-time, EPF) Trivia * He is good friends with Amigopen. * He is good friends with Mayor McFlapp and all the other Masters, except Director Benny, which might be the reason that he's in the MMK. * He thinks the Sapie Bros. are humans! * His grandson, KingH12, will become a Sensei in 2050. See Also * Emperorlands * Boptropica Islands, Inc. * The KingH Family * Emperorlands Airlines * Melvin and the Puffles Category:Characters Category:Character Users Category:MMK Members Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Mary Sue